Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device male ports, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for cleaning and/or decontaminating device male ports, including medical device male ports.
Description of the Related Art
When treating patients in the medical field, there is a need to prevent the transmission of pathogens into or onto a patient from a potentially contaminated surface of a medical implement, or “site” when infusing fluids or aspiration of fluids to or from a patient. Such pathogens include microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses. The transmission of pathogens into a patient may result in an infection that could be life threatening. Contamination by microorganisms may occur via extrinsic or intrinsic contamination. Extrinsic contamination may occur when preparing or administering medications via vascular access systems. Intrinsic contamination may occur during the manufacturing of the device or medication. Extrinsic contamination may be derived from many possible sources including entry points in the administration sets as well as intravenous line connections between different intravenous sets. Other sources for contamination may include during compound medication preparation, improper use of equipment, improper temperature control, improper sterilization/preparation techniques, or methods.
An important aspect in preventing infections as related to connectors includes the constant change of dressings and careful attention to maintaining hygienic and aseptic access to the connector. Traditionally, cleaning a potentially contaminated surface includes a protocol of alcohol swabbing prior to making the necessary connections to the site. However, a poorly swabbed site can carry microorganisms that, if allowed to enter a patient's body, can cause serious harm. Sometimes, much of medical implements used may be so small that it may be difficult to properly cleanse all portions of the implement, particularly the connecting portions of medical device ports. Even more difficult is the ability to clean the interior surface of device ports that are difficult to access. Therefore, it is desired to provide a cleaning device that is simple, economical to manufacture, and effective in cleaning the interior and exterior surface of device ports, particularly medical device male ports.